Unexpected Love
by XxXEmilyReneeCullenXxX
Summary: Emily Selby was born and raised in Cookeville, Tennessee. She always put her music career first but what happens when she finds herself falling for someone who is the complete oppisite of everything in her life?


_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,and she's probably getting frisky...right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink'cause she can't shoot whiskey...Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,showing her how to shoot a combo...And he don't know...That I dug my key into the side of hispretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,carved my name into his leather seats...I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,slashed a hole in all 4 tires...Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"Wait. Cut," I heard my band manager, Laurent, yell. I stopped singing and my band quit playing. Laurent jumped up on the stage we were using to rehearse on. He walked over to me and sighed. "Em you have to do better than this. We play at the club next week, and were not even half way there. You have to feel it," he whispered so the rest of the band couldn't hear.

"I'm not feeling it because its not me. I don't want to do Carrie Underwood. She has some awesome songs and stuff, don't get me wrong, but its the same thing every time we perform," I whispered back. Laurent sighed and nodded.

"Fine, lets do some Nickelback then we'll call it a day," he said wile walking off the stage. I nodded and took the mic. off of its stand. "Lets do S.E.X" He took his seat again as the band started to play.

_"No" is a dirty word,Never gonna say it first,"No" is just a thought that never crosses my in the parking lot,Better bring your friend along,Better off together than just one at a time._

_S is for the simple need.E is for the ecstasy.X is just to mark the spot,Because that's the one you really want.(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,Then it's always yes. Yeah!_

I saw Laurent smile as I started to get into the song and walk around the stage as I was singing. He gave me two thumbs up and I smiled inside.

_I'm loving what you wanna wear,I wonder what's up under there?Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?I'd love to try to set you free,All of you all over hearin' the sound you make the second you're done._

_S is for the simple need.E is for the ecstasy.X is just to mark the spot,Because that's the one you really want.(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)Yeah, yeah, , yeah, , yeah, , yeah, yeah._

_S is for the simple need.E is for the ecstasy.X is just to mark the spot,Because that's the one you really want.(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)Yeah, yeah, , yeah, , yeah, , yeah, !_

Laurent stood up clapping and I smiled. "Excellent, tonight I'll think up some new songs for us to do if you keep that up," Laurent promised.

"I can do that, but I have to go I'm meeting Alice at Starbucks," I said jumping off of the stage. Laurent nodded and I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder then walked out of the building. I walked to my dark blue camaro and hoped into the drivers seat.

I couldn't keep myself from smiling. I had never sounded that good before and if I kept that up I might be able to get a scholarship through choir. Although I knew I wasn't that good, but hey a girl can dream.

I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot and started toward Starbucks. Alice and I met at Starbucks every Monday after my rehearsal, I guess you could say it had sort of become a tradition. We had developed a lot of thoughs lately, like ordering pizza every Friday night for supper.

I pulled into the starbucks and parked next to Alice's yellow porche then turned my car off. We might not have a lot of money ourselves, but my parents did and they took advantage of that last Christmas when they bought us our cars.

I saw some people staring at my car as I got out and walked inside, but that was just the normal routine. Alice was sitting at the same table that we always sat at with Jasper and as I walked over to them and sat down she smiled.

"So, how was rehearsal today? Laurent tell you that you weren't into the song again," Jasper asked chuckling.

"Yes actually he did, but then he made me sing S.E.X by Nickelback and I don't know what it was but I got into the song and apparently it showed," I told them as Alice pushed a cup of coffee to me. Alice clapped her hands and I smiled.

"Yay for you," Alice chirped. "Now you might actually get that scholarship."

"I'm not getting my hopes up, because as soon as I do..."Alice and Jasper rolled there eyes and I took a sip of my coffee.

"Don't think like that, I get my hopes up all the time and it works out for me," Alice said. I just sighed knowing she was probably right like always.

Alice proceeded to tell me about her day after that and I just nodded at the right times and drunk my coffee. An hour or so later we said our goodbyes and I went back to my apartment, where my roommate, Rosalie, was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," she greeted as I sat my keys down on the little table by the door.

"Hey, how was your day," I asked.

"Great, I met this guy named Edward today and he is just amazing." I could tell that was my cue to leave, because honestly I didn't like talking about guys. They were all the same in my opinion, heartbreakers.

"Great, well I've had a long day so I'm just going to go take a shower then head to bed," I said wile walking toward my room.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," she said then went back to whatever was on the TV. I nodded and walked to my room where I grabbed this  hello_kitty/set?id=53307911 then went to take a shower.

After I got out I got dressed then walked back to my room. I crawled into my bed and sighed. Being me was not as easy as I made it look, there was so much going on that I kept to myself. Before I could get into deep thought I ended up falling asleep.


End file.
